Paint coatings are protective surface coatings applied to substrates and cured to form dry continuous films for decorative purposes as well as to protect the substrate. Consumer latex paint coatings are air-drying aqueous coatings applied primarily to architectural interior or exterior surfaces, where the coatings are sufficiently fluid to flow out, form a continuous paint film, and then dry at ambient temperatures to form continuous films.
A paint coating is ordinarily comprised of an organic polymeric binder, pigments, and various paint additives. The polymeric binder acts as a fluid vehicle for the pigments and imparts Theological properties to the fluid paint coating. In dried paint films, the polymeric binder functions as a binder for the pigments and provides adhesion of the dried paint film to the substrate. The pigments may be organic or inorganic and functionally contribute to opacity and color in addition to durability and hardness.
The manufacture of paint coatings involves the preparation of a polymeric binder, mixing of component materials, grinding of pigment in the presence of a pigment dispersant, mixing the pigment grind with the polymeric binder, and thinning to commercial standards. High speed dispersers or dissolvers are used in the grinding step to disperse the pigments into the polymeric binder solution.
Considerable research effort has been directed toward eliminating volatile organic compounds (VOC) from consumer paints and especially from latex paints to eliminate emission problems as well as the odor problems. (VOC is a measure of volatile organic compounds in a paint composition according to U.S. EPA Rule 24. See also ASTM Manual Series MNL4 and ASTM D-3960 and ASTM D-2369-87.) Thus, an urgent need exists to eliminate consumer VOC problems with air drying paints.
Polyacrylic acid in its neutralized form has been used to prepare aqueous pigment dispersions, particularly dispersions of titanium dioxide. Polyacrylic acid disperses the pigment well and contributes little, if at all, to the VOC of the latex paint into which the pigment dispersion is incorporated. However, polyacrylic acid also tends to contribute to water sensitivity of the dried paint coating. For example, an exterior paint coating is more susceptible to water damage as a result of precipitation and an interior paint coating may be damaged when scrubbed with aqueous liquids, e.g. soap and water. A pigment dispersant with a reduced contribution to the water sensitivity of the dried paint coating is therefore desirable.